Whoffle on Earth
by enemyshipsbeware
Summary: The Doctor is stuck on Earth and Clara couldn't be more delighted.
1. Chapter 1

They had just arrived back safely on Earth after an attack of cyberman heading towards Earth. The Doctor and Clara looked at each other with the most serious faces. Staring at each other, they tried to keep straight faces, but soon the Doctor could not handle it anymore. He started to laugh uncontolably and soon Clara followed. He walked over to her and grabbed her. He held her and let her laugh into his chest. She felt warm against his cold chest. She let go and looked at his smug little face. She fixed his crooked bowtie before holding him again. The Doctor rested his head on Clara's. She was perfect to him. The way her eyes sparkled when he said some incredibly random fact. She would give a sassy remark but he knew she cared. Clara. His Impossible Girl.

Clara held her head close to her Doctor's chest. She could hear the beating of his two hearts. She pulled away and grabbed his hand. She dragged him out of his TARDIS and towards her apartment. The Doctor tried to stop but eventually followed along. She opened the door and walked into the kitchen.

"Doctor, do you want any tea or biscuits"

"Do you have any jammie dodgers" he asked enthusically.

Clara walked over to a cabinet that she had filled just with for the Doctor. It had in it Jammie dodgers and custards. She also had fish sticks in the fridge. She pulled out a new package of Jammie Dodgers and threw it at the Doctor. The Doctor readily opened the package and plopped one of the Jammie Dodgers in his mouth. Clara watched as he ate the Jammie Dodgers. The Doctor looked back up with a gigantic grin across his face. Clara walked over and looked at the Doctor.

"You have a crumb on you face, let me get it"

Clara wiped the crumb away from his face. He was staring at her. She pulled her hand away and stared back at him. The Doctor then out of nowhere kissed her. Clara was shocked, she had wanted this moment to happen since the first time she met him. He pulled away. His cheeks began to blush. Clara then kissed him backed, more intensely then he had before. She put her arms around him and held him tightly. They kissed with the most intense passion. He did not know what do with his arms so Clara grabbed his arms and put them around her waist. She pulled away and grabbed her shirt and pulled it off. She started to unbutton the Doctor's shirt, button by button. She pulled his shirt off. The contineued to kiss, every one being more passionate then the last. Then suddenly the door bell rang. Clara quickly pulled her shirt back on and walked over the door. She looked back at the Doctor who was quickly buttoning his shirt back on. She opened the door. A young man was at the door holding a pizza. She had forgotten she ordered a pizza before she left with the Doctor, two weeks ago. She paid him and grabbed the pizza. She walked over to the kitchen and opened the pizza box. A regular cheese pizza, her favorite. She handed the Doctor a slice of the pizza. They ate pizza and had meaningless conversation that actually meant a lot to her. He stood back up.

"Well, Clara, its been an exciting time, but its time for me to go back out and save the universe"

"Doctor, dont go, stay for a while"

"Clara, I have to go, but I will come back"

Clara walked over to the window and stared at the spot where the TARDIS was.

"Doctor, you wont be able to leave"

"Now, why is that"

"The TARDIS is gone"

"What... it must have gone on its own little adventure, well she should be back in a few days, i guess you get your wish, Clara"

Clara had wished for this since she had first been saved by him.


	2. Chapter 2

Clara woke up early to make breakfast for her and her Doctor. The Doctor had slept on the pullout couch even though Clara had thourgholy insisted he sleep in her bed. She pulled the fish sticks out of the fridge and started the oven. She then started to make some custard to go with the fishsticks. The Doctor for some reason loved this. She herself didnt think it was the greatest so she pulled out some eggs ad decided to make an omelet. She put the fishsticks in the oven and set the custard in the fridge to chill. She started to sing to herself the song they heard on the Rings of Akhaten. She could hear the Doctor waking up. She was almost done with breakfast. She grabbed the fishsticks out of the oven and threw them on the plate, and pulled out the custard. She place everything on the table and waited for the Doctor.

The Doctor walked out clumsly and looked at Clara with a giant smile. She had made him breakfast. He walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead before sitting down next to her. He grabbed a bowl full of custard and a handful of fishsticks. He ate them quickly and then stood up.

"Doctor, I am out of food, we need to go to the grocer"

"Well, this will be exciting, I have never gone to the grocer"

They got dressed and walked out to Clara's car.

"Doctor, you are not driving"

"Why not, if I can drive the most powerful ship in the world I can drive this small Earth machine'

"No"

Clara got in the driver's side and started to drive to the grocer. The Doctor looked excitedly at the surrondings around him. It was hard for Clara to keep her eyes on the road. This was going to be a fun time with the Doctor.

They walked into the store. Clara grabbed a grocery cart but soon the Doctor took over. He started to push the cart faster and faster. Clara turned and grabbed some fruit and vegetables before realizing the Doctor was gone. What was there to worry about, he was a thousand year old alien who had saved the universe multiple times. Suddenly she heard a loud crash. The ran over to see what had happened and saw the Doctor on the ground with tomato sauce all over him.

"Sorry Clara, I just got going too fast"

Soon people with mops started to come. The Doctor grabbed one and started to clean the mess he had made.

The Doctor had finished cleaning the floor before starting clean himself.

"Clara..Clara..Clara, Can I borrow some of that money you have"

"Why do you need money"

"I want to get some things"

"What things"

"Secret"

Clara reached in her purse and pulled out a few pounds. The Doctor grabbed the money and started to look through the isles. She could only wonder what he was planning on doing. She kept shopping for what she needed.

She walked back out to her car to see the Doctor sitting there happily.

"Doctor, how did you get in"

"I might not have my TARDIS, but I still have my sonic"

She looked at the Doctor and his mess of a self.

"Doctor we need to get you some more clouthes"

"Well, this should be fun"

Clara drove around the city until she found a clouthing store that should suit the Doctor. They walked in and began looking for clouthes. Clara walked over to the tie area and grabbed a bowtie that was TARDIS blue. She wanted it to be a surprise. The looked for the Doctor looking at shirts. The Doctor walked over to Clara with his arm full of shirts and pants.

"Doctor, do you have any other clouthes"

"Well, is that not enough"

"Thats plenty, but you might want some like t shirts and shorts, actually you go pay and I'll go find some t shirts"

"Yes, that will work"

Clara walked to the back and grabbed two t shirts and some shorts. She also grabbed a pair of tennis shoes, realizing the Doctor couldnt wear his normal boots. She walked to the front and paid and walked back out to her car. The Doctor was sitting in the car holding the sonic up in the air.


End file.
